legoagentsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agent Chase
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Agents Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Agent Chase page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Munchman14 (Talk) 16:53, October 6, 2009 Wow, thanks this is awsome! We also need help in minifig wiki. I almost gave up on this wiki! Its a trap! 22:29, October 14, 2009 (UTC) You're an admin now!!!!!!!!!!!!!Munchman14 22:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) No problem.Munchman14 16:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Thats weird, thanks for telling me!Munchman14 00:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ya, as you see, I don't really create new pages, I edit older ones.Munchman14 13:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey Agent Chase, could you try to get a logo for this wiki. You could try logo creation wiki. I would request one myself, but i have a bad reputation there.Munchman14 23:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ill do that part.Munchman14 22:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Ya I was wondering how he found out about this lonely little wiki Munchman14 22:32, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm puting a link to this wiki on my page there, and it must have worked!--Agent Chase 22:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Great job! Munchman14 22:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I hope to get some more people on here.--Agent Chase 23:27, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Post any ideas for the new logo on my talk page. I think I can order it myself from logo creation wiki.--Munchman14 13:16, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I like the idea, the only problem is that I would need a clearer picture of the poster--Munchman14 23:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I couldnt find a better one either, and also you got 250 edits--Munchman14 00:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) My user pic?--Munchman14 00:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Wow, thanks. I'll try to start editing there.--Munchman14 00:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It was hard to find a good pic of Dr. D Zaster that would fit in the little userbox--Munchman14 00:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think it was from the box of 4 wheeling persuit--Munchman14 00:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Also, this might seem random, but do you know a user named constuction worker?--Munchman14 00:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Talk About It... Talk about it on the Wiki! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Veterans Day|'Happy Veterans Day!']] 21:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I have a question. Do you guys have templates? (I'm not using my sig until I get a new one.)User:Construction Worker ::Oh, well I was sort of hoping you had one so I could make one. I'll look it up and try to help, but I am going to be working on my other Wiki. Also, I'm leaving Brickipedia. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker']] 17:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, I need you to vote for a new name of my other Wiki that I told you about. There is a link to the voting place on the main page of my Wiki. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Pop']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Tarts:]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| Made for Fun!]] 12:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) The Test Dramatic, isn't it? Ok, here's the story. I'm not going to be on the wiki for about 4 days. That leaves you in charge. Basicly, prevent vandalism, keep users happy, and that sort of thing. If this wiki gets bigger, I will need another buerocrat ;) Goodluck--Munchman14 01:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I was just starting to put up my userpage on brickipedia. There aren't as many users as I thought--Munchman14 01:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, three things 1. Im back! 2. The logo looks perfect! Ill go to logo creation wiki to get it. 3. Who is Sparky!? The New Guy Help will come...within 3 weeks [[User:Sparky!|Sparky]] ps. Alpha Team is for me I finally got 4 wheeling pursuit, every place that Ilooked for it didnt have it in stock.--[[User:Munchman14|'''Munchman]] [[User talk:Munchman14|'14: ']] 01:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Im also in the middle of editing my sig, so, ya, it has the same pic as your sig, but im going to change it shortly--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']] [[User talk:Munchman14|'14: ']] 01:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ya, Im trying to put a bionicle pic on instead of the agents one but the picture won't show up, just the words--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']] [[User talk:Munchman14|'14:']] File:500px-BIONICLE Logo 01-1-.png 11:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Adminship on Minifigure Wiki I would like to request adminship on Minifigure wiki. I have the most edits of anyone on the wiki. -BobaFett2 Now I have over 630 edits on Minifigure Wiki! -BobaFett2 Want me to help out in the wiki? I love agents and alpha team is my favorite theme. I see this wiki needs some help. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 16:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC)